


Die Welt Ist Selten Schwarz-Weiß

by lilolilyrae



Series: Die 666 Worte Reihe [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ein Gutes Ohmen, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Pre-Relationship, Translation from English, Translation to German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Was geschieht nach der Apocalypse die keine Apokalypse war?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Die 666 Worte Reihe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608853
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: 666 Ineffable Husbands





	Die Welt Ist Selten Schwarz-Weiß

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The World is Rarely Black and White](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131643) by [lilolilyrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae). 



> Ich weigere mich 'Erziraphael' zu schreiben. Sorry.

Als Aziraphale verschwunden war, nachdem Crowley ihn totgeglaubt hatte und erfolglos versucht hatte sich selbst ins Koma zu trinken, nachdem Aziraphale wieder aufgetaucht war- ohne, dann im falschen Körper, dann wieder als er selbst- war keine Zeit zu verlieren. Keine Zeit um sich zu versichern, dass sein Freund wirklich wieder da war, dass es ihm gut ging. Es gab Monster zu bekämpfen und Himmel sowie Hölle davon abzuhalten sich zu bekriegen- die Welt zu retten. 

Jetzt war alles geregelt, unter Kontrolle. Die übrigen Leute und die Kinder waren am gehen, zurück zu ihren Freunden und Familien.

Crowley war noch da, zusammen mit Aziraphale- und versuchte wirklich sich zusammenzureißen.

Sie redeten, witzelten miteinander wie sie es schon immer taten. Doch da war ein _Schmerz_ in Crowley, eine Sehnsucht, ein Verlangen-

"Autsch!" quiekt Aziraphale als Crowley ihn in die Rippen piekst. "Was sollte das denn?"

"Wollte nur sichergehen, dass die kleine Teufelsbrut nichts verpfuscht hat mit dem remateralisieren" grummelt Crowley, ohne Aziraphale in die Augen zu sehen. 

"Nun er ist-war? Das Kind von Satan höchstpersönlich, untrainiert oder nicht, ich glaube kaum, dass er irgendwelche Fehler machen würde- oh. Warte may. Du hast dir _Sorgen_ gemacht?"

Aziraphale sieht ernsthaft überrascht aus, fast so als könne er kaum glauben, dass sich irgendjemand jemals um ihn Sorgen machen könnte. Crowley schnaubt. "Als ob ich das nicht schon klar genug ausgedrückt hätte."

Er fängt an in Richtung seines Autos vom Flugplatz zu laufen- vor allem um sich umzudrehen und nicht dem Verlangen hinzugeben Aziraphale anzusehen oder ihn wieder zu pieksen. Und um einfach etwas zu tun zu haben. Natürlich erwartet er, dass Aziraphale ihm folgt, dass sie zusammen fahren- so wie immer, auch wenn er sich wieder über Crowley's Moralvorstellungen beschweren würde, oder über seinen Fahrstil.

Erst als Crowley sich daran erinnert, dass er gar kein Auto mehr hat- dass es wortwörtlich in Flammen aufgegangen ist- bleibt er stehen. Und bemerkt, dass Aziraphale nicht wie erwartet direkt hinter ihm ist. Klar, der Engel hat bestimmt daran gedacht, dass der Bentley Geschichte ist, wahrscheinlich wartet er nur darauf, dass Crowley- 

Oh.

Crowley hat sich umgedreht, und er sieht wie Aziraphale ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrt. Da wird ihm klar, dass den Engel im Moment ganz andere Dinge beschäftigen als er gedacht hatte.

"Alles ok?" trotz der Schroffheit schafft er es nicht ganz, unbesorgt zu klingen.

"Du- ich- in der bar, nachdem ich dematerialistert wurde- du hast _mich_ gemeint?" 

Natürlich weis Crowley genau worüber Aziraphale redet. Wie auch nicht? Es war viel zu lange das einzige an das er denken konnte: das sein bester Freund tot war. Aber wie kann es sein, dass Aziraphele jetzt erst merkt, dass er derjenige ist über den Crowley geredet hatte?!

Aziraphale interpretiert seine verdutzte Miene falsch und denkt wohl, dass er erklären muss wovon er spricht: "Du hast gesagt du hättest deinen besten Freund verloren- und du hast mich gemeint! ...richtig?

"Is ja nich so als hätt ich noch viele Freunde, hä? Demon und so" Crowley versucht das ganze ins Lächerliche zu ziehen. Aziraphale lässt ihn nicht. 

"Du bist auch mein bester Freund." Sein Lächeln, seine Stimme, alles ist auf einmal sehr sanft. 

Crowley kann fast Tränen in seinen Augen fühlen. Aber nur fast, Demonen weinen nämlich nicht und dieses fast-Tränen-Gefühl ist sowieso schon viel zu viel für ihn.

Aziraphale bemerkt es trotzdem und stolpert vorwärts. Die kurze Distanz die Crowley vorher von ihm weg gegangen ist scheint plötzlich viel zu weit. Nein, nicht plötzlich- das wäre gelogen.

Sie liegen sich in den Armen und Crowley vergräbt sein Gesicht in Aziraphale's Nacken in einer nicht sehr demonischen Art und Weise. Naja, die Leute von Unten wird es kaum mehr interessieren... 

Aziraphale's Haut ist so weich. Crowley hebt den Kopf ein Stück, nur weit genug um einen Kuss auf den weichen Hals zu pressen.

Aziraphale atmet scharf ein, und Crowley grinst. Nun, Versuchung war schon immer sein Job gewesen. Und in diesem Fall gibt es nichts und niemanden der ihm lieber wäre als der Engel vor ihm. 

<3

**Author's Note:**

> Yo wenn irgendwer Interesse hat kann ich auch noch mehr von dene übersetzen, inzw über 60 shortfics in der Reihe! Lasst n Kommentar da & ich geb Bescheid wenn ich wieder poste!


End file.
